The Time Witch
by Ludost
Summary: The green-haired, boyish, little girl that goes by the mysterious name of Time Witch appears in Hogwarts, causing trouble and bending Rules. Who is she, why is she here, and what does she have to do with everything? Join the most powerful witch in all Time as she adds just another mystery to the halls of her new home, Hogwarts. T for possible violence


" Dumbledore, can't we DO something about her? She's blown up half the toilets in the girls dormitory, laced professor Snapes pumpkin juice with multitudes of potions, somehow ferreted a dozen calculus books into the Arithmancy classes and sent me a SCRATCHING POST! And we don't even know who she is!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled in amusement from his desk, watching the refined teacher turn a heavy beet red.

" A scratching post? Really Minerva, it's quite original." he chuckled, his eyes dancing, " Doubtless she figured you might need it from time to time."

" That is not the point." she replied harshly, her eyes blazing she whipped around sharply and began pacing again, hitting her wand against her palm. In front of her, Dumbledore was watching her quite calmly, a sort of amused twinkle in his eye and a happy smile on his lips. A trouble maker. He had heard about the scratching post before, someone had pointed out that before it was a scratching post, It was a jar of pens, Minerva's jar of pens, and had been transfigured via a delayed, fast-reacting spell. The toilet seats too, had exploded once no one was around, no culprit no clues.

" Dumbledore!" shouted Minerva in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air, " Have you been listening? Surely you won't let her off, she's done much much, more than the twins…"

" Now, now, MInerva!" interrupted the professor playfully, " You needn't let her get to you. In fact I know exactly who she is, and where.."

He cast a significant look to the door. Minerva took the hint, and , heaving a weary sigh, moved to obey his dismissal.

" Send in the person waiting , please, Minerva!" he called, placing his best pair of glasses on his nose. Minerva opened the door, and, striding rather quickly outside saw a petite boy, wearing grimy muggle clothes leaning against the walls rather lazily. Tutting she jostled him, as he had been asleep, and conveyed her message , snapping also at his clothes before she made as if to leave. The boy gave a great start and leaped to his feet.

" Wait a moment!" he called after Minerva, who was surprised, his voice was quite high, " Can you repeat that, I didn't quite hear you."

Minerva sighed, already at her ends wit.

" THrough the door." she said tiredly, " The professor. He wants you…" and made her tired way down the steps, rubbing her eyes wearily.

The boy relaxed once the snappy teacher had disappeared, and a slow, bright grin split his face. Whipping around enthusiastically, the muggle boy flung open door, and stepped into the office, slamming the door behind him.

" Hullo!" he called cheerily, surveying the room from beneath his hood. Professor Dumbledoor looked a tad surprised, looking from the door to where the loud child had plunked himself down on the sofa, staring at him eagerly.

" Well?" asked the child, " Don't you remember me?" , and flung the hood away from their face. Instead of a boy sitting confidently in front of Dumbledoor, there was a very dirty, very young, very boyish, girl, with messy, short ( and surprisingly )green hair that stuck up in odd places and rather large, chocolatey, brown eyes. Dumbledoor took one look and burst out laughing.

" It's been so long, you haven't changed at all!" he exclaimed, standing up and shaking the girls hand, tears of mirth swirling in his eyes, " I almost mistook you for a muggle boy!"

" Didn't you get my message?" asked the girl, affronted. Dumbledoor sat back down behind his desk , smiling, and wiped the tears from his eyes with a little red hanky.

" I did get it my dear. In fact I have it with me right now." he exclaimed, pulling out his wand. He waved it at the cabinet to his right and out flew a little , purple slip of paper, which he caught in his hand.

" I knew at once it was you, " he grinned, branishing the paper in front of him, " No one else would write with neon ink on a violet parchment."

"Magenta, actually." corrected the girl, who had laced her fingers together expectantly. Dumbledoor just chuckled, and, clearing his throat, read aloud;

" Tomcat.

Oddwack, Tweak,

Barmy old Codger.

Raving Lunatic.

Slippered Senile Senior Citizen.

Mugwump,

and bogmonster.

I hereby sentence you to the following punishment: Bumble-Bee and Dundle-Door, must attend the Duchess' Grand Opening Gala,"

here, the girl smirked, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously -

"… along with every wart on the Hog born in a badgers pigsty. Beware, eagle, cower Huffley ones, and welcome snake and pussycats! "

Dumbledoor placed the offensingly bright letter on his desk with an air of gleeful finality, an amused smile still on his lips.

" No one but you, Duchess." he chuckled softly, shaking his head in awe, " No one but you."

The little girl smiled impishly at him, her eyes scrunching up to slits and her teeth showing to be very bright white and very, very pointy, like cats teeth.

" No one but me." she hissed, and Dumbledoor stopped smiling immediately. A look and air of seriousness had settled over the two, as they spoke of things unsaid. The Duchess ,after an hour of the two staring and nodding as they spoke telepathically, directly into each-others minds, smiled faintly and stood up from her seat. Dumbledoor placed his hand on his head rather tiredly, his eyes drooping in sadness.

" I must go." said the girl quietly, her eyes shining, " I will stay till the end. You needn't worry."

Dumbledoor looked up gratefully, his brow relaxing as the girl smiled, rather as a mother would to show everything was alright, and that thunder was just the sound of lighting dancing happily in the heavens.

" Will you look after them…. when I'm gone?" he asked, his voice laced with resolve, but cracking. The girl nodded and the old man ducked his head in thanks, tears shining on his cheeks. He smiled in relief.

" Goodbye, Time Witch." he said softly, leaning backwards into his chair. The girl smiled mysteriously, opening the door.

" Mil." she said, her voice young and chiming, " Call me Mil." , and she closed the door. All alone in his office , Dumbledoor felt a gentle sleep wash over him, and he dreamed of the song of a Phoenix, calling hope


End file.
